


Faith Spitfire

by Warrioress



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy Summers - Freeform, Buffy The Vampire Slayer Videos, Faith Lehane - Freeform, Faith The Vampire Slayer - Freeform, Fanvids, Gen, MusicVideos, btvs, eliza dushku - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrioress/pseuds/Warrioress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first Buffy vid. I saw another vid with another fandom to this song and just thought it went really well wit Faith's character.<br/> Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith Spitfire

http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PoOf01d-8fI


End file.
